


If Three's a Crowd and Two is Us . . .

by pouty_hoseok



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Choi Jongho-centric, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Minor Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Minor Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Minor Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, No Angst, Scary Movies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok
Summary: Jongho and Yeosang spend Valentine's Day together.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	If Three's a Crowd and Two is Us . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!!

[ _ Used to This _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RFZpNzNjJ8) and  [ _ Married Life _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rn-vMbFglI)

It starts with six of them. On Valentine’s Day, Seonghwa and Hongjoong always go out and spend time together, leaving the rest of them alone. They call it “The Singles Club”, having been named by Wooyoung. It starts because none of them are dating and they might as well spend Valentine’s Day together, right?

And then, of course, Wooyoung and San finally confess, and six becomes four. So, Jongho, Yeosang, Yunho, and Mingi all sit together on the couch and watch action and horror movies because, as Yeosang said, they won’t be helping to fund any of those stupid fucking Valentine’s hallmark movies. 

And then, a year after that, Mingi has confessed to Yunho with a bouquet of (slightly crushed because Mingi accidentally sat on them) roses, leaving Jongho and Yeosang together.

“Traitors,” Yeosang says. Jongho nods, glancing over at his friend. As their little tradition states, they aren’t allowed to watch any romantic movies whatsoever, something that Jongho is perfectly fine with because he’s never really liked them in the first place. He doesn’t exactly know Yeosang’s opinion on them, though he knows that his friend likes horror and action movies. Jongho does too, though he mostly shows up because Yeosang tells him to. 

_ Whipped, _ Wooyoung’s annoying-ass voice echoes in his head. Jongho huffs to himself, crossing his arms and glancing over at Yeosang again. He’s eating popcorn, staring wide-eyed at the screen. It’s kind of cute. He gets really into the movies they watch, and Jongho’s always found it rather endearing. 

He shakes his head and pinches himself, thankful for how Yeosang has gotten lost in the plot of the movie. Jongho has no genuine idea what’s going on, though he’s glad that at least Yeosang likes it. He supposes that’s the only reason why he - why  _ they _ do it anymore. Yeosang is the one who badgered him into doing it, whining and pestering until Jongho guaranteed that he’d come. 

“What do you think they’re doing right now?” he says quietly, half-wondering if Yeosang is even going to answer. 

“I bet Wooyoung and San are having sex,” Yeosang says, shoving more popcorn into his mouth and not taking his eyes from the screen. “Horny fuckers. Do you know how many times I’ve been sexiled from our apartment?”

Jongho snorts and shakes his head, scooting a little closer to Yeosang. It’s not enough that the other boy notices, though Jongho doesn’t risk any more movement out of fear of being obvious. 

_ Ah, fuck, _ he thinks as he twiddles his thumbs and picks at his nails, unable to focus on the movie. After all, he’s sitting next to  _ the _ Kang Yeosang. Anyone who would expect him to know what’s going on would be cruel. 

“What about Seonghwa-Hyung and Hongjoong-Hyung?”

“Being domestic as usual. I heard that they were gonna go to some greenhouse ‘cause it’s Hongjoong-Hyung’s turn to plan it and he knows how much Mom loves flowers. All that shit,” Yeosang says. He shrugs. “Marriage has helped them keep it in their pants.” 

Jongho laughs. 

“What about my brother and his boyfriend?” 

“Puppy things,” Yeosang says nonchalantly. He still hasn’t taken his eyes away from the screen. “It’s their anniversary, so they’re probably going to go out for dinner or something. Not like Wooyoung and San, but still different from Mom and Dad.”

Jongho hums and turns back to the movie. They sit like that for a bit. It’s quiet and, maybe to Yeosang, pleasant, but Jongho’s heart is thundering in his chest. 

“What would you be doing?” he says as quietly as he can. He prays Yeosang doesn’t hear. 

“I like movies,” Yeosang says, still staring at the screen. He eats more popcorn. “Sit on the couch and watch anything but romance movies ‘cause I think that’s bullshit.” He shrugs. “But he could get me flowers. Maybe we’d lose interest and start kissing or something. I dunno.” Yeosang brings a fistful of popcorn to his mouth, a few pieces falling into his lap. Jongho somehow manages to get past his shock as he picks the pieces up. Yeosang smirks a little as he says, “He’d help me if I was messy.” 

Jongho snorts as he sits down, slouching on the couch. Yeosang kicks his leg. 

“He’d probably slouch and I’d get annoyed ‘cause I’m a hypocrite,” he says, shrugging. Jongho laughs. “Maybe we’d go to get dinner afterward, or we could end the day in bed. It wouldn’t even have to be sex, really - I’d be happy just to cuddle with him.” 

Jongho hums, scooting closer. Yeosang glances over at him. 

“I like my men with a lot of muscle,” he says idly. “I think it’s sexy. We’d sit in bed, maybe have some wine, and we could talk until we both fell asleep or not at all. Either way is fine.” 

The movie is paused, but Jongho doesn’t care. Yeosang’s eyes are on him now, wide and beautiful pools of brown. Jongho risks a glance and his heart flutters when he sees them. He scoots even closer. He’s never noticed it before, but Yeosang’s eyes aren’t just ‘brown’ - they’re a sea of colors, with flecks of gold and amber mixed in with shades of hazelnut and umber. 

_ Have they always looked like that? _ he thinks, dazed and confused. Yeosang looks really good. Jongho really wants to kiss him. 

“And do you have any other sort of plans?” he says. “For Valentine’s Day and this hypothetical date?”

Yeosag giggles, leaving forward and brushing a strand of hair out of Jongho’s face. 

“I dunno,” he says. He shrugs. “What about you? What would  _ you _ do for Valentine’s Day if you weren’t single?”

“I’d spend it with you,” Jongho says boldly. Yeosang’s cheeks go red as he smiles, covering his face with his hands.

“Look at you,” he mumbles. “You’re bold, aren’t you?”

Jongho giggles, grinning at him. He reaches forward to tuck a strand of hair behind Yeosang’s ear, though he seems to get lost in the other boy’s eyes. His breath catches as they stare at each other, and then Yeosang leans forward and presses their lips together. 

“I’ve - I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” he says softly, avoiding Jongho’s eyes. Jongho cups his face and kisses him again. 

“Me too,” he says. Yeosang glances up at him and holds his gaze. 

“Will - will you be my Valentine?” Yeosang mumbles. Jongho giggles and kisses his cheeks. 

“Only if you’ll be mine,” he says against his skin. Yeosang hums and plays with the hairs at the base of his neck, smiling. 

“Of course,” he says, pressing their foreheads together. Jongho pulls him into his arms and sighs happily. 

“Hyung?” he says quietly. 

“Hm?” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” 


End file.
